


Normal

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up a girl! Written for Cliché Bingo prompt “genderswap”. Blame goes to Christy. kind of cracktastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

The last thing Sam Winchester has ever wanted to hear upon awakening is his older brother saying with uncalled-for glee, "Dude, I have breasts!" In fact that kind of announcement makes Sam want to turn over, put the pillow over his head and sleep until the world, and whatever crazed psychotic part of his mind thinks this would be a good dream, has sorted itself out. Of course Dean bouncing a bit on the bed next to him, topless. Dean winces and wraps an arm around his chest and this is not really something Sam can ignore.  
"What did you do?" Sam groans, placing a hand over his eyes. He really doesn't need to see his brother naked from the waist up with breasts. He can feel a tension headache building already and he's just woken up.  
"I dunno. I feel great though. Sam, haven't you always wondered what it'd be like to be a girl?"  
"Frankly I haven't. No."  
"Oh." Peering between his fingers Sam sees that Deans face is mildly confused. "You know, I actually don't think I ever have either. I like looking at them more than having them I think." Dean's face turns bemused and thoughtful, it's not an expression Sam's all that used to seeing and that as well as the fact that Dean is staring down at his hands cupping his breasts means that Sam is going to be doing a lot of research today.  
"Okay, Dean, I need to go to the library to use wireless. You should get dressed and get us breakfast. I'll meet you there okay. And, uh, don't get pulled over because you don't have any female I.D.s"

Sam books it for the door after that, leaving Dean staring at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that and primping his hair. Of course, after a full day of searching and steadily ignoring the way his brother is using his newly acquired form to get away with murder and several hundred dollars from hustling pool and sticking his chest out unsubtly. Sam is ready to go to sleep and wipe the day from his brain entirely, hoping maybe it'll just wear off. It doesn't. Sam has to wait for his brother to be done with the bathroom because Dean is feeling shy and body conscious which is really just the right Dean-would-never clue for Sam to go tearing out of the hotel without brushing his teeth, or bothering to grab more than a jacket over his pajamas. Another three hours of searching leads, finally to results. Dean has apparently stepped in a bewitched circle by a yew tree on the second day of a crescent moon on the cusp between May and June on a leap year, which is both priceless and completely normal for them. God forbid this kind of thing happen to normal people. Sam spends the rest of the day tracking down what turns out to be more expensive organic produce than Dean has probably ever seen in his life and an alpaca that has been raised with sheep. When Sam finally collapses into bed at the end of the day to hear his brother bitching in his normal male tenor about Sam not having taken a picture because, "Dude, I had nice tits though didn't I?" Sam is happy to be able to tune him out and go to sleep knowing that tomorrow things will be a bit more ordinary.


End file.
